


Never Say Things Can't Get Any Weirder

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Pixies, Sex Pollen, but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo never would have believed that sex pollen, or in this case sex dust, was a thing. At least not until he encounters a pixie in the woods who thinks what he needs is some dust in the face to help him go after what he desires. Unfortunately, it leads to an awkward situation when the next people Theo sees are Stiles and Derek in a rather compromising position.





	Never Say Things Can't Get Any Weirder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”  
> Wow okay. I don't know what this is. It was interesting to write though. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend and beta [Kacie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight) for looking this over for me. <3

Theo groans, leaning his head against a nearby tree as he tries to catch his breath. When that doesn’t work he starts coughing, hoping to get at least a little of whatever dust the pixie had blew on him out of his system. He should have known better than to come out here alone. This is Beacon Hills, after all. You never know what’s lurking in the woods. Turns out this time it’s a mischievous pixie.

He’s sure the rest of the back would find it interesting that pixies actually exist, but right now Theo _does not_. He doesn’t know what the dust she blew on him was. What it could be doing to him. He hasn’t dropped dead so he doesn’t think it was lethal but that still doesn’t make feel any better. For all he knows he could be sprouting horns or a tail or something.

Thinking this Theo lifts a heavy arm up to his head and one to his back end and feels around. No horns or a tail, at least he has that going for him. His breath hitches when he’s hand touches the exposed skin on his back, his body heating up at the contact. Theo groans when his hips involuntarily move forward, brushing his overstimulated body against the tree.

“What the hell?” Theo mutters, “I’m getting turned on by a tree. This can’t get any weirder. Please tell me sex pollen isn’t a thing.”

“It’s just making you a little more open to experiences,” A voice titters from nearby.

Theo growls, his eyes flashing as he turns his head to stare at the pixie who has flown down closer to him, but still at a safe distance away, “Whatever it is you’ve done to me you better undo it.”

“Oh I can’t,” She says, “it has to run its course. I wouldn’t worry. It’s nothing harmful. Just a little fun.”

“How is this supposed to be fun? My skin feels like it’s on fire.”

“That’s because you’re resisting,” the pixie tells him, “give into your desires and you’ll feel so much better.”

Theo doesn’t even want to think what giving into his desires could lead to. Probably him getting punched in the face by a repulsed Liam and then thrown out of the pack. No, he’d have to find a different way to fix this. Find someone that might be able to help him. With that thought he pushes away from the tree and takes off towards his truck. Even if the pack can’t help they still need to know about the pixie lurking in the woods. The last thing they need is some unsuspecting human stumbling upon her.

Theo drives the few miles to Derek’s, knowing that Stiles will most likely be there. When Derek had returned to Beacon Hills he had rebuilt his house, stating that as an Alpha it’s his duty to provide a place for his pack to go. The pack often took advantage of that, using the house for pack nights. But Stiles was there more than anyone else, having moved in with Derek after he came back from college and the two of them started dating.

Sure enough, when he pulls up outside Stiles’ jeep is parked outside the house. Theo practically throws himself out of his truck, desperately needing to find a solution to his problem. Whatever the pixie did to him seems to have dampened his senses down to the ones that will achieve whatever goal the pixie had in mind. Which has him even more on edge because he needs to know what’s happening around him.

Theo slowly walks up the steps of the porch, hating the way the fabric of his jeans brushes against his skin. He’s really wishing he’d put on underwear this morning. He knocks, but no one comes to the door. He hears a muffled reply from inside but he can’t make out what it was. Shrugging, Theo pushes the door open and steps into the house.

He walks into the living room and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Derek and Stiles are in the living room alright, but they obviously weren’t expecting company. Derek is on the couch with Stiles on top of him, both of their eyes are closed in pleasure as Stiles rides Derek. Theo becomes even more aware of his situation when his body starts reacting to what he’s seeing. He has to bite back a groan when Stiles crying out filthy things Theo normally would not want to hear.

Backing up, Theo tries to get out of the room before he’s discovered. Unfortunately his back hits a table causing the lamp on it to shake.

Both Stiles and Derek still before Stiles is grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and throwing it across their laps, glaring over at Theo, “What the hell Theo? What are you doing here? Don’t you know how to knock?”

“I did,” Theo says, grimacing when his dick twitches in his pants when he spots what’s obviously come on Stiles chest, “I umm… I heard you call out and thought that meant to come in. My senses aren’t exactly working right now.”

Stiles blushes a little but holds up his glare, his eyes narrowing when he notices the obvious bulge in Theo’s pants, “Are you seriously hard right now you perv?”

Theo sighs, “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”

“What did you mean when you said your senses aren’t working?” Derek asks.

“I was walking through the woods alone, yes I know I should know better,” Theo says, noticing Stiles starting open his mouth, “I just wanted to do a quick check. And I ran into a pixie. Yes, pixies do apparently exist. And she blew some sort of dust on me and it’s been making me feel… off.”

“Oh my God, you got hit with sex pollen!” Stiles laughs, turning to Derek, “I told you sex pollen was a thing!”

Derek shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips, “Except it was dust, not pollen.”

“Yeah well, sex dust doesn’t sound as good. Speaking of,” Stiles looks to Theo again who is standing helpless by the wall, “Why did you come here after getting hit with this sex dust.”

“I figured if anyone could figure out a way to fix it, it’d be you,” Theo tells him, his skin is still on fire and the smells in the room _really_ aren’t helping. Speaking is starting to become hard but he makes himself carry on, “since you are great at research.”

“Jesus you look like you're about to keel over,” Stiles mutters, “how did you even get here?”

“I drove.”

“You drove? Like this?” Derek asks.

“It wasn’t this bad before,” Theo tells them, sliding down the wall onto the floor, “I don’t… I feel like I’m on fire. It’s so hot. Why is it so hot?”

There’s movement and then Derek is there, kneeling in front of him, face pinched in concern, “Did you talk to the pixie at all?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. She said it has to run its course. And that the only way to feel better is to give into my desires. But I can’t. I can’t.”

“You need to call Liam,” Derek tells Stiles, who nods, pulling grabbing his phone off the table, “maybe grab a shower too.”

“NO!” Theo shouts, trying to stand up, “no you can’t call Liam! I can’t see him!”

“Theo you need to calm down!” Derek says, placing an arm on Theo’s shoulder to stop him from getting up. He pulls his hand away when Theo groans, buckling under the touch, “Liam deserves to know what’s happening to you.”

“Fine, but he can’t come here. I can’t see him when I’m like this. He can’t do anything to help.”

“Can’t he though?” Stiles asks, “he’s the one you desire. If we could get you to him…”

“No! He doesn’t see me like that,” Theo says, voice sounding panicked, “This is getting worse, I can tell. And if I see him… I can’t risk doing something that would ruin our friendship. He can’t be anywhere near me.”

“I think you should let me decide that,” Liam says, stepping into the room.

He doesn’t make it far before Theo has him pressed against the wall, his face buried in Liam’s neck, “How did you get here so fast.”

“I was close,” Liam says, voice coming out a little breathless, “I already out was looking for you.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Theo says, his hands slowly crawling up Liam’s sides, having slipped underneath his shirt, “You really shouldn’t be around me right now. I need… God I need to get away from you.”

Theo goes to back away but Liam stops him, wrapping an arm around his back to pull him closer, “It’s okay.”

Theo feels his throat closing up, his body and mind battling each other. His body is screaming at him to take what he can get but his mind is telling him not to. That this isn’t what he wants, not like this, “I don’t want you to do this because you feel like you have to.”

Liam snorts, “Believe me, it’s hardly a chore. But that’s not… I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re like this.”

“I want you,” Theo mumbles, running his nose along Liam’s throat, sighing happily when Liam tips his head to the side exposing more to him, “I’ve wanted you for a while now. Every part of you. Your body, your mind, your heart. But not like this.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Derek comments, “How are you feeling Theo? Is it still as bad as it was?”

Theo thinks about it for a moment, focusing on the way his body is reacting to Liam, “No, it’s not. I can still feel the pull there. But it’s not… as bad. It’s not consuming me as much as it was.”

“I think it’s because you got contact with what you wanted,” Derek tells him, “you technically _did_ give into your desire just by allowing yourself to touch Liam.”

Theo feels his shoulders relaxing, relieved that his first time with Liam wouldn’t have to be under the influence of some sex dust. He looks up to see Liam smiling down at him. He dips his head, placing a brief kiss to Theo’s lips before pulling back, “Just so you know, when all of this is over with I’m taking you out on a date.”

Theo smiles weakly, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Speaking of plans, I’d take a shower if I were you,” Stiles says, stepping back into the room, “we should have thought of that before. It’s probably a good idea to wash whatever is left of the dust off of you.”

“You’re welcome to use one of the ones upstairs,” Derek tells him, “and one of the rooms. You look dead on your feet.”

Theo nods his thanks, reluctantly pulling away from Liam, “I feel dead on my feet.”

“Are you going to be able to make it upstairs?” Liam asks, “or do you need help?”

“I might need help up there,” Theo says, “I can always just sit down in the shower. It doesn't matter as long as the dust is getting washed off.”

Liam nods, directing Theo towards the stairs. They’ve barely made it halfway up the stairs before Stiles is calling after them, “Try not to be too loud if you do have sex!”

Derek groans, “Seriously Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles asks, “Just because he walked in on us doesn’t mean I want to hear what he sounds like. Though come to think of it, it would be good revenge interrupting them since he did interrupt us.”

“ _Stiles.”_

“You interrupted them having sex?” Liam asks, glancing over at Theo.

“I didn’t know they were having sex,” Theo says, “and honestly, that’s something I’d rather not think about ever again.”

Unfortunately, Stiles decides he has to tell everyone all about the time Theo walked in on him and Derek having sex and got a boner. When Theo retaliates by having sex with Liam in his shower, signing his name in drying come on the shower wall Stiles never brings it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I am taking prompts on tumblr from 


End file.
